


Lupercalia

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Bottom Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abortion, Past Underage Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: The muggles know it as Valentines day, the wizards know it as Lupercalia.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 31
Kudos: 361





	Lupercalia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授权翻译】牧神节](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865230) by [BlackTea39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTea39/pseuds/BlackTea39)



> I did a bit of research on the origins of valentines day and decided to use the research as inspiration for this oneshot. I have more energy today than I have in a while. Valentines day is suppose to be a day of love. It's a day of telling those that are special to you that you do love them even though you may be to busy to tell them regularly. To each of my ducklings. I love you. You may have had a wonderful valentines, or today you may feel more alone than you normally do. It's so easy to let the media convince you that you aren't loved just because you don't have someone. Or you didn't get showered with gifts. Or even so much as told that you matter. Each of you matter and I love every single one of you. Happy Valentines day. Onward my ducklings.

Mid February every year, Hogwarts closes down. Classes are canceled, and students are advised to remain in their rooms. Naturally, this does little to discourage them from their lust crazed goals. Teachers are instructed to patrol more heavily- especially in areas where the students may have paired off secretly in order to indulge. 

The muggles refer to it as st. Valentine day, and though the holiday is innocent enough, it’s origins are something else entirely. Lupercalia. Among magic folk, this day bares heavy significance, and the holiday is anything but innocent. Violence, hedonistic actions, rape. All are prevalent and can be carried out by even the most controlled individual. Having their desires intensified, level headed individuals are often the ones that lose themselves first.

“So good.” It’s been so long since I’ve had a proper fuck. “It’s been so long Severus.” On this day, we are once again thrust back together. Ever since I found him wondering the castle during his fifth year. Not prepared for the overpowering desires, he assaulted me, and I… I didn’t resist. “You are as good as you were then. Perfectly tight. So bloody perfect.”

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Even my own voice doesn’t sound nearly as convinced as it should. My palms pressed into the wall steady me so that I can take every aggressive thrust.

“You’re fertile. Your body is ready to conceive. I’m not a student anymore Severus. I’m not a child.” He sucks lightly on my neck and I can’t stop the guttural sound leaking from my parted lips. “The war is over. I don’t need protecting anymore.” His hand lays flatly over my abdomen. “I don’t need to rationalize away why I’m so drawn to you. I understand that this is what I want now, and I’m not going to question ‘us’ tomorrow.”

He assaulted me, and it felt so good to be desired by such a powerful wizard. It didn’t matter that he was underage. In that moment we were both content and happy in the embrace of each other. He took me relentlessly, making sure to cum deep inside me ever single time. It wasn’t part of the plan. How could I protect him and pretend to hate him when every fiber of myself fit so perfectly in his embrace. 

Lupercalia marks an increase in libido as well as fertility. Muggle norms such as male or female play little part in the wizarding world. Though rare, during Lupercalia, a male is more than fertile enough to conceive. And I did. It was a night of bliss. Held and kissed. Fondled and treated like something precious. The next morning we woke beside each other. He- still grinding inside of me- came to an immediate realization. 

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, fucked a teacher that he hated. He pulled away from me. Claimed that he didn’t desire the things he proclaimed so enthusiastically the night before. He said that he wanted to pretend it never happened. 

In secret, I brewed the potion that killed the sweet unborn child inside of me. I could not bring such a thing of innocence into a world of war. I never told him. He wanted to pretend that night never happened, and so.. I let him.

“Harry!”

“So perfect.” Damn this cursed holiday that dissolves all rationality. Damn the pent of need. “It was always you Severus.” His tongue traces the shell of my ear. “I was an idiot to leave that morning.” And I was an idiot for letting you leave. “I want you. I want all of you. Not just tonight. I want you tomorrow. And every day after.”

“No more! Harry. Slow down. Please.”

“I feel it Severus. I’m fucking your womb.”

“Not inside! Not inside!”

“Say you’ll be mine.”

“Harry. Please. Oh merlin! Not inside. Ahh. This isn’t what you want. It’s just this blasted holiday.” He’s fucking me so deep. I don’t want to commit that atrocity again. Not to another one. I almost broke the first time. I can’t do it again. I can’t conceive another child that will never be born. 

“I want you Severus. I know you’re scared. I know that I hurt you so bad the first time. I’m ready now.” He dots tender kisses along my shoulder. “I treated you so coldly. I know what you had to do. I can never apologize enough for that, but I need you to give me one last shot. I want it all.” He’s so deep inside. Hot and pulsing. Claiming me. Dominating me. “I want to see you swollen with my child. Do you want that Severus? Do you want to be the mother of my children?”

“Yes.” So much. “Yes! Please. Please. I want it. Don’t leave again. Don’t leave me again.” I’m held so firmly against him and it feels like I can relax for the first time in ages. Any doubts that swirl so close to the surface, go quiet on this blessed and cursed day. Today is a day of repopulation and doubts play no role.

“I have you. Oh merlin. Severus. I’m going to fill you up. I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” I thought our first time, that he filled me up to much, but this time is so much more. My body can only spasm around the load.

The arms never leave me. His nose tenderly presses into my neck affectionately.

“I love you Severus.”

I don’t reply, but I already know that I feel very much the same. It’s always been him. Today may be the only day that I can admit it to myself, but it was always him.

He pulls out and I can feel his liquid oozing out of me. My hips are trembling. I’m taken into his arms and carried as if I were some damsel and though my face may scream indignation, I enjoy the special treatment. 

I enjoy being delicately laid in my bed and kisses passionately. I enjoy being embraced. _Loved._

Tomorrow, I will hate myself. Tomorrow I will be shunned and cast aside. I will have to anxiously wait to see if I once again conceived his child.

And then I will break once again.

No. Not again. I can’t do it again. If the worst happens and unyielding lust once again cast me into the same predicament, then I will leave the wizarding world. I will hide our child and myself away. She or he will never know the betrayal that I have done to the wizarding world, or the betrayal that their father has done to me. 

He kisses my cheek and it calms the racing inferno.

Tomorrow I will have to face reality, but tonight- the night of Lupercalia- tonight I can toss about in this night of impossibilities.

As if knowing my doubts, he holds me tighter.

“I’m not going to change my mind Severus. For as long as you’ll allow me, I will never leave your side.” Any other night, I would believe the truth, but tonight. Tonight I’ll believe his lie.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lupercalia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199066) by [miinamiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinamiwa/pseuds/miinamiwa)




End file.
